


Enough

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Body Worship, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Drinking, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: When Tanaka approached, Hinata became all too aware of the sweat that was collected on Tanaka’s forehead, in his sideburns sliding down his chin. He went to lick his lips but ended up feeling his teeth chatter together.“What’s up Hinata? Woah bro it’s like super cold out, you shouldn’t just be wearing a T-shirt!” Tanaka explained. And Hinata’s throat went dry when Tanaka reached for the hem of his sweatshirt, throwing it against Hinata’s frame. The orange top blinked. Looking up at Tanaka with wide eyes.“Wait! Tanaka-senpai won’t you be cold?!” He asked with concern. Tanaka just grinned at him, a slight flush touching his cheeks at the word ‘senpai’.----Hinata finds himself unable to resist after a while.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Fic exchange for Fazi <3

It was cold. Hinata noted as he stepped outside the dorm room. Tanaka was already gone, probably on his morning run. Hinata had a ton of energy when he was awake. He always thought that his senpai wasn’t much of a morning person, but something must have changed between high school and college, but he was definitely awake every day before Hinata. 

Time for one of Hinata’s morning rituals. He walked slowly, shivering from the cold to his favorite coffee booth. He stared blankly at the courtyard before a familiar shape came around a campus building. He recognized the body quickly as Tanaka. “Senpai!” Hinata shouted, waving frantically at his senpai, hoping he'd notice. Tanaka turned toward the source of his name being called, and Hinata smiled brightly. His upperclassmen shared his grin and jogged over to him. 

When Tanaka approached, Hinata became all too aware of the sweat that was collected on Tanaka’s forehead, in his sideburns sliding down his chin. He went to lick his lips but ended up feeling his teeth chatter together. 

“What’s up Hinata? Woah bro it’s like super cold out, you shouldn’t just be wearing a T-shirt!” Tanaka explained. And Hinata’s throat went dry when Tanaka reached for the hem of his sweatshirt, throwing it against Hinata’s frame. The orange top blinked. Looking up at Tanaka with wide eyes. 

“Wait! Tanaka-senpai won’t you be cold?!” He asked with concern. Tanaka just grinned at him, a slight flush touching his cheeks at the word ‘senpai’.

“I worked up quite a sweat, I’m pretty warm. Anyway, I need to get ready for classes, I’ll see you later!” Tanaka said waving to Hinata, jogging away. Hinata held his senpai’s sweatshirt in his hand and in the most nonchalant way he could muster, he pressed the material to his nose. Letting a pleasant shiver run through him, before putting it on. Mentally thanking Tanaka for the warmth. 

****

Hinata watched as Tanaka’s biceps flexed when he set up the game. The black muscle shirt tensed and stretched across his back muscles and Hinata felt hot as he watched. It looked like Tanaka’s shoulder blades were trying to bust out of the shirt that confined them, and Hinata was more than willing to free them. 

He had no idea where these thoughts and feelings came from. One day, Tanaka was just his senpai, someone he trusted and admired so much. And the next, like the blink of an eye. Tanaka is hot. Bold, smart, and funny. Everything he was before but amplified. Hinata found himself laughing at everything he was saying because he was genuinely funny. Hinata had slowly realized that something had changed for him, he hadn’t found words for it. But his eyes lingered on Tanaka’s back muscles whenever he changed, and Hinata smiled extra wide when Tanaka’s smile reached his eyes. Hinata became smitten with everything about him. He was enamored in the world that surrounded Takana Ryuunosuke, and he wasn’t planning on coming out. 

“ARE YOU READY TO RACE EEEEE?” Tanaka shouted as he started the game, and Hinata laughed out loud and cheered.

“Are you ready to get your ass kicked?” Hinata asked, moving to sit beside his senpai. Tanaka brought a hand into Hinata’s head of hair, ruffling his orange locks of hair, and Hinata stifled a sign of content. 

“You’re about to be creamed shorty!” Tanaka chuckled as the game began. They took turns picking out their cars, characters, and specifics. They both knew who they would play, and what they wanted. They had played enough times together that they could probably play each other's characters, and have an interesting outcome. 

They played for an hour or two, but Tanaka was always pushing to try and be a good senpai. Hinata found it endearing, so a few hours before they needed to head to bed, they sat down and finished homework, did a bit of studying. Tanaka told him a funny story about his sister and speeding ticket, and Hinata didn’t have a single issue believing him. Having experienced first-hand how the older Tanaka had driven. Hinata couldn’t stop laughing at the way that Tanaka described and explained stories, he was always overdramatic and it had Hinata crying-laughing. It made his heart swell the way Tanaka laughed along with him, he almost couldn’t believe that he was real. 

“Have you talked to anyone from high school?” Tanaka asked randomly when Hinata was looking back and forth from his notes to the textbook. Tanaka looked up at Hinata eagerly. 

“I text Kageyama, and Kenma now and then, but we’re all busy...You?” Hinata asked, setting down his pencil. 

“Noya and sometimes Ennoshita, but that’s it. However, I follow the others on social media, so I can constantly stalk them,” Tanaka jokes, and Hinata couldn’t help but smile. However, he thought for a moment that he probably did stalk everyone, maybe he did the same with Hinata’s account. 

“Do you stalk mine too?” He asked curiously. 

“Don’t need to, I know everything we live together…” His voice trailed off, and he winked at Hinata. Hinata’s face brightened and he stiffened. He huffed and Tanaka laughed, Hinata pretended to take notes, but he was watching Tanaka’s bare chest lift and rise with breaths. It was pretty hard for him to focus on his homework and notes when Tanaka was sitting so close to him. The smell of his aftershave lingered on his skin and Hinata was slowly becoming addicted to the scent. 

Tanaka shaved often, the other didn’t like the prickly feeling of hair growing on him, and it always took too long to grow a full beard. So he shaved it. He was well-groomed, at least on his face. Hinata was having a lot of thoughts like that recently, he wondered mentally just how hairy that Tanaka actually was, he always traced Tanaka’s V-line with his eye whenever Tanaka stepped out of the shower. He couldn’t control or help where his eyes wondered anymore. His feelings were starting to confront him with full force, he was utterly  _ hungry  _ for Tanaka, and had a plan not to tell him, or anyone else. 

They had a good relationship going, they were great friends and Hinata truly didn’t want to ruin that. Tanaka was a great senpai, Hinata held him in high respect, such admiration. And he was sure that Tanaka adored him, they were friends, but his thoughts were beginning to take over, he wanted to hold Tanaka’s hand when he joined him on his morning run now and then. He brought him coffee, somewhere a long the line learning how he takes his coffee. He started borrowing Tanaka’s sweater and the other didn’t seem to notice, such a good friend. Tanaka didn’t see any of this, as far as Hinata knew. He wasn’t obvious with his feelings and Hinata wasn’t trying to be. It was starting to get a little weird, at least in Hinata’s mind. Removing smudges of food from the corner of Tanaka’s mouth, and then popping it into his mouth. Tanaka would just thank him and grin, then continue. It would make his heartbeat out of his chest, but he would laugh and continue eating. 

As much as Hinata wanted him, and wanted to hold him in his arms, he hid his intentions and his feelings. Until one night. 

They had just done days, hours of cramming because exams were quickly approaching. Tanaka had a particularly hard time focusing all night, and designating a specific night as break night, to reward them for all their hard work. Which included beer. Hinata took the can eagerly, taking about half the can. He didn’t quite like the way it tasted but he enjoyed the way it made him feel, he didn’t have to think so much, it relaxed him in a way. Tanaka spilled beer on his shirt, first, try. He wasn’t in his right mind to try and hide his gaze, he just watched as Tanaka pulled off his shirt, attempted to throw it in the basket, and then missed. He laughed loosely and Tanak grinned at him. And then Tanaka’s face fell. 

“I got a call from my sister the other day…” Tanaka began, and Hinata’s eyes went wide before he tried to focus them on Tanaka’s face. “She said my dad isn’t doing very well.” He trailed off, taking a sip and relaxing against the ground. Hinata moved from the chair to the floor, to sit beside Tanaka. Touching his jaw gently with his fingertips, Tanaka widened his eyes as he looked at Hinata, but didn’t say anything about it. “I didn’t know how to take it.” 

“The reason,” Hinata started. “The reason that I’m so close to my sister is that when she was born, she couldn’t breathe on her own. My parents were so scared, and as a kid, I was terrified. I had just got my sister, I didn’t want to lose her.” Hinata looked at the ground as he spoke. “I would visit her, watch as her chest would move and up and down, but only by the tube. When she finally started breathing on her own...I cried. But at first, I didn’t take it very well,” He let his gaze move over Tanaka’s eyes. He had a sympathetic expression on his face, it was comforting. 

“Well this is depressing, let’s talk about something else!” Tanaka downs the rest of his beer, throwing it toward the trashcan and making it. Hinata sobers up enough to catch Tanaka’s high-five. It all goes by too fast. “Hinata, question!” Tanaka’s inquires. Hinata hums. 

“Best sexual experience?” Tanaka says with a grin. Hinata diverts his eyes and downs his drink, his face and ears turning red. Tanaka just laughs. “Okay okay,” 

“No, no, It’s just, it’s not real,” Hinata admits, unable to find words. 

“Huh?”

“My sexual experiences have been more dreams than real things.” He explains, setting his empty beer can down. 

“Oh? Tell me?” Tanaka says opening another can, smiling. Hinata thinks for a minute, and with a little alcohol in his system, he grabs Tanaka’s hand and places it on his crotch. Tanaka’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t pull away. He just searches Hinata’s face for a minute. It’s like they’re having a conversation with their gaze. Tanaka slowly realizes that Tanaka is the one that Hinata’s dreams about. If Tanaka reacts to the fact, it doesn’t show up on his face. His expression is flat, he’s probably thinking that Hinata is weird or gross. But Tanaka moves his hand experimentally against Hinata’s twitching dick. It was already stirring from the original touch. Hinata jumped at the sudden friction. 

When Hinata’s dick forms fully in his pants, Hinata’s back on his elbow and Tanaka is touching him through his pants. Hinata’s breaths are heated, and Tanaka’s breathing is a little labored. Hinata rolls his neck as he bucks his lips lightly into Tanaka's hand. The action seemed to surprise the other because he stilled his hand for a moment. Realizing that he’s making Hinata feel good makes his face screw up into some emotion that Hinata can’t read or just can't interpret with the alcohol and pleasure filling him up. 

Tanaka’s hand gets a little more desperate the more noises that fall from Hinata’s mouth. He grabs his new beer, chugging it down before throwing it blindly and moving between Hinata’s legs. He’s hard, Hinata notes when Tanaka’s dick touches his own. Tanaka searches for permission in Hinata’s eyes, and he nods, moving his hands around Tanaka’s neck and lifting his hips to slide against Tanaka’s clothes hard length. Tanaka hisses at the friction, holding himself up over Hinata with his fists. He moves his hips against him, their erections, restricted and clothes seeking pleasure and friction between them.

“Tanaka-” Hinata whines, his body heating up, his body heat mixing with Tanaka’s. His mouth so close, sharing breathes but never touching. “More-” He croaks. 

Tanaka blinks in surprise. Unsure of what to do next, but something in him tells him that he can’t deny Hinata when he’s like this. He quickly undoes the male’s pants with his hands, exposing his member, erect, and painful twitching. Tanaka takes his bare member in his hands, and Hinata falls onto his back. Twitching all over. Tanaka’s works well, moving up and down his shaft and pinching the tip rhythmically. Tanaka is easily undone by everything Hinata, mesmerized by the way his tip peaks up through the man-made hole in his hand. His mouth goes around Hinata’s tip easily, saliva building up in his mouth from the look of it. He’s not used to this, he stretches his mouth a bit allowing Hinata’s member to hit the back of his throat. Hinata twitches and cries out, and Tanaka grows desperate in wanting to hear more noises. He hollows out his cheeks, sucking hard. He can taste the saltiness of precum on his tongue and doesn’t mind it. It’s only a few more minutes before Hinata comes without warning. Tanaka pulls off of him with a pop, and Hinata twitches on the ground. 

They stare at each other as they catch their breath. There are questions in the air that are answered when Hinata swallows. “More, please?” He asks, and Tanaka has no problem with the request.

Hinata is lifted into Tanaka’s arms as he lowers him to the bed, it’s only seconds as Tanaka goes for the lubrication he keeps for himself, and is back between his legs. He searches once more for permission in Hinata’s eyes. He smiles, a ‘yes’ touching his lips and Tanaka grins, he pulls his pants and underwear down to his knees. Finally giving Hinata the full view of his dick that he had been dying to see. He was bushy but not unattractively, it seemed trimmed occasionally but not too well kept. If the hair got too long it could start to pull. Hinata didn’t have long to dwell on it before Tanaka’s fingers touched his entrance, a slick finger probing him before experimentally entering. Hinata hissed at the pressure, he was tight for sure but Tanaka seemed to work him easily. Minutes passed before he would put in another finger, and then another. He was spread now, and Tanaka was rolling on a condom and lubing himself up. Hinata wanted to mention something or other about the use of the condom, but he didn’t mind Tanaka’s need for safety. He added a little extra lube to himself, stroking gently before lining himself up to Hinata’s hole. It was blissfully painful and Hinata cried out when Tanaka entered. 

“Oh-senpai!” Tanaka froze, the word senpai falling from Hinata’s mouth always had a different effect than it did just now, and Tanaka was in shock. But the pressure around his dick was becoming too much, so he dropped it, and moved. 

“Call me that more,” Tanaka said through gritted teeth as he slowly found a rhythm. Hinata has no problem completing his request, the stinging pain slowly disappearing being replaced by utter pleasure. Hinata can’t help but roll his hips, grind them against Tanaka as he slowly builds his pace. It’s too much, it’s not enough and Hinata loses his voice in all the pleasure. When he opens his eyes, Tanaka is looking down at him with such an intensity that Hinata’s mouth falls open in surprise, and he’s locked. Tanaka falls on an elbow, his face just inches away from the other. A hand comes to grab into Hinata’s orange locks, and then Tanaka is kissing him. Hinata gasps into the others’ mouth and Tanaka takes this moment, bringing his tongue in to explore. It’s beautiful, Tanaka is kissing him. There’s no going back now, he can’t take the kiss back, it's so much he’s so overwhelmed, and he can’t help but moan from all the sensations. Hinata kisses him back with desperation. He moans senpai against his lips, as his hand’s trail and explores his back muscle admiring all of the dips and flex of muscle. Tanaka pulls away focusing on his hip movements propping himself back on his hands. Hinata touches his touch, finally basking in the way he can touch him. The touches don’t match the scene. Each touch is soft and gentle, and Hinata can see the effect it has on Tanaka. He leans up to lick on his peck, teasing his tongue around his nipple before replacing it with his fingers. 

“Senpai! God!” Hinata cries as Tanaka switches from passionate thrusts to deep slams. 

“Hinata fuck, your so good,” Tanaka groans, and Hinata’s eyes roll back. “So tight, so  _ so _ good,” The words fall from Tanaka’s mouth in desperation. Praise and compliments that he can’t control. “You’re so hot, you look so good with a dick inside of you.” It’s almost too much for both of them. 

“ _ Ah senpai,” _ Tanaka twitches, feeling himself getting closer and closer to climax, it’s almost impossible to slow down. “  _ Senpai, senpai, senpai-''  _ It falls from Hinata’s mouth in a slur, until he’s squeezing around him and they both come. It’s hard and fast, Tanaka settles himself so deep inside of him that Hinata’s grabbing onto the bedsheets to ground him. The whiteness that appears in his knuckles lets him know he’s not dreaming.

Tanaka pulls out of him and discards the condom. He moves to roll Hinata toward him, kissing him. Almost like he didn’t get enough, making him breathless and needy once again. It’s too hot, Tanaka’s hands all over his body, and Hinata trying desperately to keep up. Hinata’s mind goes cloudy when Tanaka pulls away. His hand lingering on Hinata’s bare side. The feelings that feel his body and mind are overwhelming. He sighs against Tanaka’s lips. “I love you, I’ve loved you this whole time.” His eyes flutter open with the words, and he freezes when Tanaka looks at him. Eyes blew wide, unmoving, scared. But his expression softens, into something with affection, something that Hinata lets himself read as love, even if he doesn’t say it. He knows that Tanaka cares about him, and right now, forever, Hinata thinks. That could be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> First TanaHina tell me your thoughts in the comments!  
> Kudos if you liked!


End file.
